Znajdź misia w parku Yellowstone
Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 9 Znajdź misia w parku Yellowstone McKey opala się na dachu autobusu McKey: Ahh. Jak to dobrze wyjechać z Tennessee. Nie trzeba już się martwić dziwnymi fanami muzyki Country. W sumie to śmieć. nad głową McKey przelatuje strzała McKey: Zanim zginę przez psychicznych fanów muzyki Country.. Widz 53: Psychiczny! Widz skaczę na autobus McKey: Nie mam czasu. Dzisiaj znowu będzie wyjątkowo krótkie streszczenie. Byliśmy w Tennessee. Dziwni fani. Konkurs Talentów. Wygrali Podróżnicy. Przegrali Europejczycy. Odpadł Zach. Zach chowa się za McKey Zach: Ratunku! Oni mnie gonią od Tennessee! McKey rzuca Widzą Zach'a po czym sama chowa się w autobusie McKey: Kto dzisiaj wyleci i jak podziała na uczestników rozłączenie drużyn? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Ameryki Totalnej Porażki! Zach biegnie za autobusem, a za nim biegnie ze 230 wściekłych fanów Country Muzyka i pomysł na opening - Mirai Nikki Opening 2 Dead End Wszystko jest szare. Cały film utrzymany jest w szaro, czerwonej scenerii. Wszyscy uczestnicy stoją w kółku, kamera obraca się pokazując twarz każdego uczestnika. Kamera wchodzi do autobusu, gdzie Zach siedzi sam i pali papierosa. Kolejno kamera jest w Nowym Jorku gdzie Allice i Peter bawią się w metrze, po chwili z boku wybucha bomba. Kamera w Alasce. Na szczycie góry, siedzi samotnie Selisha, ćwicząc z kataną. Kimberly w Las Vegas gra w pokera, kamera pokazuje pięć Asów w jej dłoniach. Asy wypadają z jej dłoni, nagle witać stojącą przed lustrem bladą Fer, która przykłada sobie nóż do gardła. Dalej w Kalifornii na czarnej od ropy plaży stoi Gil, samotnie rozwiewając jego włosy. W Waszyngtonie, Fatima samotnie protestuje przeciw wojną na świecie. Rasel sam w Motelu liczy ukradzione pieniądze, po czym wpada przebrana za policjantkę Yoanna i strzela w stronę Rasela. W następnym pokoju widać wstrzykującego coś sobie Henry'ego, po chwili też zostaje zastrzelony przez Yoanne. Aoife rzuca się w opuszczonym szpitalu psychiatrycznym, po czym zasypia, z jej ust widać wypływającą krew. Nad Ameryką pojawiają się ogromne ręce, które zgniatają, a następnie wyrzucają papier do kosza na śmieci. Zbliżenie na bladą twarz Ariana, który to obserwuje. Na końcu widać w opasce na oku Tysona decydującego jak pokierować wojsko. Po tej scenie dwie czarne postacie walczą o kasetkę z pieniędzmi, która się otwiera i formuję napis Ameryka Totalnej Porażki. Sypialnia Zwycięzców 120px wszyscy siedzą razem na łóżku Kimberly: Uwierzyli byście gdyby ktoś wam powiedział, że będziemy w finałowej szóstce? (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: No jak na nowicjuszkę w sprawach normalnych Reality-show nawet dobrze sobie radzę. Nie spodziewałam się, że zajdę aż tak daleko. Widać moje życie to reality-show. Gil: Tak... (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: No drogie panie. I tak dostałem się do finałowej szóstki. Wiedziałem, że moja piękna twarz dojdzie aż tak daleko, ale bądźmy teraz szczerzy. Ja to muszę wygrać, dla wszystkich pań na świecie i mojej kochanej Fer. Tyson: I znalazłem tutaj swoją drugą połówkę. Tyson zaczyna całować Kimberly (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: To jest cudowne! Nareszcie mam dziewczynę! I to w dodatku jaką... Kimberly! Najcudowniejsza i najlepsza dziewczyna na świecie. Moja Kimberly. Wiecie. Cieszę się na finałową szóstkę. Jednak teraz są dla mnie nieco ważniejsze rzeczy. Fatima: O błagam was! Kto pocałuje Fatimę! cisza (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Ten show jest mój! Stworzony dla div i wyłącznie dla div. Jednak, gdy patrzę na taką Kimberly, albo Aoife lub Yoanne, to jednak po prostu chcę mi się żygać. Kimberly: Fajnie, ale przydał by się już koniec drużyn. Gil: Tak. U nas jest jeszcze ok, ale obawiam się o drużyne Yoanny i Aoife. Fatima: One są gorsze i tyle. Widzicie? Nie mają divy i przegrywają. Tyson: Znowu się zaczyna... Fatima: Wiecie. To normalne. Jakby mieli taką cudowną osobę jak ja od razu by wygrali. Kimberly: Taaak... nagle przez okno wskakuje przerażony Zach Zach: Ratujcie mnie! Fatima: Hę? Kimberly: Ehh... Co się stało. I czy ty czasem nie odpadłeś? Zach: Odpadłem, ale ta grupa świrów goni mnie od Tennessee. Tyson: My już dawno nie jesteśmy w Tennessee... Zach: Oj wiem o tym! nagle do sali wchodzą ochroniarzy i wyrzucają Zach'a przez okno Ochroniarz: I nie wracaj mi już tu! Część Wypoczynkowa 120px 120px Yoanna i Aoife siedzą koło siebie Yoanna: Więc jak... cieszysz się, że tutaj jesteś? (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Nie wiem kompletnie o czym mam rozmawiać z Aoife. Jesteśmy zupełnie inne. Mamy inne zainteresowania. W dodatku ona jest nieco... no psychicznie chora... Aoife: Haha! Chyba dobrze. Aoife zaczyna się bawić ogniem Yoanna: Lepiej... to zostaw. Yoanna wyrywa palnik z ręki Aoife Aoife: Haha! Yoanna: To będzie trudna znajomość... do sali wchodzą Podróżnicy Yoanna: Nareszcie ktoś normalny! do sali wchodzi McKey McKey: Witajcie. Na wstępie powiem tylko żebyście usiedli gdziekolwiek'' wszyscy siadają Gil: I co teraz? McKey: Jesteśmy w pobliżu Parku Yellowstone. Kimberly: To dlaczego kazałaś nam tutaj siedzieć? McKey: Mam mały problem z jednym z już wyeliminowanych. Więc wszyscy już wyeliminowani są w Parku Yellowstone. Tam mają domek. Teraz wszyscy się ukryli gdzieś w Parku. Fatima: I co z tego? McKey: Więc to z tego, że kończę z drużynami! Tyson: Że jak?! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Tak! Wybawienie kochani. Nareszcie nie będę musiała spędzać całego wolnego czasu z tą wariatką! Naprawdę wybawienie do mnie przyszło. Mam nadzieje, że Betty mi nie przeszkodzi teraz... Aoife: Ciasteczko? McKey: A właśnie. W pierwszej części zadania musicie wszyscy razem odnaleźć kogoś. Ta osoba, którą złapiecie powraca do programu. Fatima: Ja nie mam zamiaru chodzić z nimi. Gil: Ja też! Chris zapina wszystkich razem kajdankami Fatima: Hej! Co robisz? McKey: Każdy przegrany ma klucz. Więc spokojnie jak kogoś znajdziecie to uwolnicie się. autobus staje McKey: No to co. Powodzenia? wszyscy przepychają się, by wydostać się na zewnątrz Yellowstone, Wejście do Parku 120px wszyscy razem przepychają się by iść dalej Gil: Ej weź mnie nie popychaj! Tyson: Sam się nie pchaj! Gil: Ja przynajmniej to robię. Tyson: Pff.. Fatima staję na nodze Kimberly Kimberly: Aaa! Po co ty nosisz szpilki? Jesteśmy w Parku Narodowym! Fatima: Wiesz. Te nogi nie będą nosić adidasów. Kimberly: Zabijesz się... Fatima: Na pewno nie głupiutka... (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Mam to gdzieś kogo znajdę. Byle jak najszybciej uwolnić się od Fatimy. Ona mnie tak wkurza! Kto normalny nosi szpilki w górach! Halo. To trzeba kompletnie nie mieć rozumu by to zrobić. Fatima: Ale patrząc na twoje nogi... Fatima skrzywiła się Fatima: Lepiej zostań przy adidasach. Oszczędzisz nam śmierci... Kimberly: Serio? (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Co mam powiedzieć?! No chciałam być miła i pochwalić jej buty, ale patrząc na te adidasy. Pomyślałam. Lepiej niech nie pokazuje tych nóg w szpilkach. Świat mody na tym zyska. Aoife klepie Yoanne po głowie Yoanna: Emm... Aoife. Wiesz, że nie ma już drużyn i możesz chodzić z kimś innym. Aoife: Wiem, ale twoja głowa tak fajnie głucho dudni. wszyscy śmieją się z Yoanny Yoanna: Ranisz mnie! Yoanna zaczęła płakać i zaczęła wszystkich ciągnąć w stronę bardzo stromego zbocza góry Kimberly: Yoanno! Stój. Zabijesz nas! Yoanna nie słuszy innych i skacze ze zbocza Fatima: Więc, czy nie powinniśmy krzyczeć? Tyson: Tak. W sumie! wszyscy zaczynają krzyczeć Yellowstone, Pola Gejzerów 120px gdy wszyscy spadają przez Yoanne ku ziemi Gejzer Wybucha Aoife: Bąbelki! Gil: Para? Przeżyjemy? Para wodna kończy się i wszyscy w miare bezpiecznie lądują na ziemi Tyson: Wszyscy są żywi? Kimberly: Tak, chyba tak. szpilka od Fatimy utknęła w gejzerze Fatima: Hej... Gil: Co się stało? Fatima: Szpilka mi utknęła w gejzerze? Kimberly: A nie mówiłam? Fatima: Zamknij się i niech ktoś mi pomoże. cisza Fatima: Halo! Nikt?! Gil: Ja nie pomagam ludziom. Ja ładnie wyglądam. Kimberly: Ehh. Niech ci będzie. Kimberly pomaga się wydostać Fatimie z gejzeru Fatima: Dziękuje. Uratowałaś moje szpilki. Fatima zaczyna przytulać Kim Kimberly: Nie ma za co, a teraz mnie puść. Ludzie się na nas gapią... Fatima: I dobrze. nagle kolejny gejzer wybucha i wyrzuca wszystkich do lasu Yellowstone, Las 120px Fatima siedzi na Rasel'u Fatima: Przynajmniej lądowanie było miękkie. Rasel: Eee... Tyson: Czy mnie oczy nie mylą, czy to jest Rasel? Kimberly: Nie mylą cię. To jest Rasel. chwile później Aoife wylewa wodą i rzuca w Rasel'a wiadro Rasel: Auu. Co się stało? Kimberly: Znaleźliśmy ciebie. Rasel: Aha... Kimberly: Tylko tyle? Nie cieszysz się, że powracasz do gry. Rasel: No w sumie. Mogę się zemścić nareszcie na Gil'u. na twarzy Rasel'a zagościł uśmiech (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Przez tego lalusia odpadłem. Nigdy mu tego nie darowałem i w końcu się zemszczę. Nie będzie mnie nikt bezkarnie wyrzucał z programu, a szczególnie jeszcze ktoś taki jak Gil. Rzygać mi się chcę przez niego... do grupy uczestników przychodzi McKey McKey: Gratuluje. Rasel. Powracasz do gry! McKey odpina od siebie uczestników Kimberly: Nareszcie mogę działać sama! McKey: Teraz czas na drugą część zadania. Rasel: O znowu się zaczyna. Fatima piłuje paznokcie Fatima: Jakież to będzie kolejne zadanie w które kompletnie nie mam ochoty się wczuwać? McKey: Musicie znaleźć niedźwiedzia. wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać McKey: Ja mówię serio. Musicie znaleźć niedźwiedzia. Tyson: Nie żeby co, ale on jest taki trochę duży i strasznie niebezpieczny. McKey: Dlatego jako dobra prowadząca daje wam pistolety usypiające. Aoife: Uuu! Czerwone! Aoife strzela z pistoletu w swoj.ą szyje i zasypia Rasel: Jakim cudem ona zaszła tak daleko? Yoanna: Sama sobie zadaje często to pytanie. McKey: Pamiętajcie niedźwiedź ma być żywy. Przynieście go do Głównego Wejścia do parku. Do zobaczenia! McKey ucieka chwilę później Kimberly: I co robimy ludzie? Rasel: Nie wiem. Działamy razem... Aoife nieprzytomna przewraca się na bok Rasel: No bez niej... Fatima: Róbcie co chcecie. Ja idę sama! Ciao! Fatima odchodzi Yoanna: Ehh.. Betty pójdzie jej popilnować. Yoanna wyciąga pistolet usypiający po czym zaczęła iść za Fatimą Kimberly: No to panowie. Zostaliśmy sami... Tyson: Ja zostanę z tobą. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Kimberly i ja musimy się trzymać razem. Bądźmy szczerzy. Yoanna ma jakieś rozdwojenie jaźni czy coś, Gil to idiota, Fatima widzi tylko siebie, Aoife... bez komentarza, a teraz Rasel. W sumie chcę się zemścić tylko na Gil'u więc pożytku z niego również nie będzie... Gil: I znowu będą się migdalić, ale w sumie... Rasel: Ja z tobą pracować nie będę więc się zmywam! Pa! Rasel odchodzi (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: CO to miało znaczyć?! Za kogo on się uważa, że może mówić takie rzeczy na mój temat... to zabolało. I to bardzo... Yellowstone, Polana 120px Fatima malując się idzie przez polane Fatima: Hop, hop! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: No dobra. Mam łapanie tego niedźwiedzia totalnie gdzieś. Po co mam być silnym przeciwnikiem. Będą próbować mnie wywalić. W sumie. Przydała mi się ta Sypialnia Zwycięzców znowu... koło głowy Fatimy przelatuje strzałka z ładunkiem usypiającym, która rozbija jej lusterko Fatima: Ej. Co jest?! Yoanna: Nic. Tylko Betty ma dla ciebie prezent. Fatima: Czekaj. Jaka Betty? Yoanna: Ty niczego nie rozumiesz? Fatima: No nie. Mój mózg nie jest za szybki. Wiesz. Nigdy nie przejmowałam się takimi bezużytecznymi rzeczami jak liczenie... Yoanna: Cicho! Fatima: Dobrze... Yoanna: Betty na prawdę chcę zemsty. Za te zaloty z Gil'em. Fatima: Czekaj... Gil to ten blasy? Czy rudy? Yoanna, znaczy Betty uderzyła się w głowę, w tym czasie Fatima zaczęła uciekać w stronę jaskiń Yellowstone, Jaskinie 120px Kimberly, Tyson i Gil ostrożnie stąpają do jaskini Tyson: Byle być cicho... Gil: Jak myślicie. Jest tutaj coś, co może nas zjeść? Kimberly: Ma ktoś zapałkę? Gil: Ważne, że jest tutaj chociaż dywan. Tyson: Dywan? Jaki dywan. Gil: W dodatku cieplutki. Kimberly: Cieplutki dywan? Kimberly zapala zapałkę Kimberly: Idioto! To jest właśnie niedźwiedź! niedźwiedź budzi się wściekły Tyson: Co to ma być? Kimberly: Niedźwiedź, którego obudził Gil! Gil próbuje strzelać z pistoletu, ale nie ma naboi Gil: Hej. Mój pistolet nie ma naboi! Tyson i Kimberly również próbują, ale ich pistolety również są puste (pokój zwierzeń)McKey: Tak. Tylko pistolet Yoanny ma naboje. Jest kryzys finansowy i po prostu nie stać mnie na wydawanie kasy na jakieś głupoty. Wiecie ile kosztuje benzyna by przejechać pół kraju? do jaskini wbiega Fatima Kimberly: Fatima! Masz naboje? Fatima: Nie wiem! Fatima chowa się za niedźwiedziem Gil: Co ty wyrabiasz? Fatima: Twoja chora dziewczyna chcę mnie zabić! Gil: Fer? Gdzie?! Fatima: Nie Yoanna. Mówi, że jest jakąś Betty. Czy coś takiego... Yoanna wbiega do jaskini Yoanna: Halo. Fatimo. Betty ma coś dla ciebie... Fatima: Masz niedźwiedzia! wypycha niedźwiedzia w stronę Yoanny Yoanna: Co. Taki mały? Yoanna usypia niedźwiedzia Yoanna: Teraz czas na ciebie! Kimberly chwyta Yoanne Kimberly: Odłóż ten pistolet... Yoanna wraca do siebie Yoanna: Co się stało? Tyson: Właśnie. Co się właściwie tutaj stało?! Rasel i Aoife zabierają niedźwiedzia Rasel: Pa frajerzy. Fatima: O nie! Nie oddam tak łatwo łóżka! Fatima biegła za Rasel'em i Aoife Yoanna: Co się tutaj właściwie stało? Gil: Mówiłaś coś o jakiejś Betty. Yoanna zrobiła się czerwona Yoanna: Hej! Łapmy Rasel'a i Aoife z niedźwiedziem! Tyson, Gil, Kimberly i Yoanna pobiegli za resztą Yellowstone, Wejście do Parku 120px Rasel i Aoife przybiegają z niedźwiedziem Rasel: Tak! Udało nam się. Aoife: Jestem radosna! O tak! Aoife zaczęła walić się po głowie patykiem McKey: Gratuluje. Powróciłeś i od razu wygrałeś. No dobra robota! W nagrodę razem z Aoife zdobywacie sypialnie Zwycięzców! reszta przybiega do bramy Fatima: Co?! Bez sypialni! Nie! Gil: Trudno. McKey: Mimo to. Rasel i Aoife zdobywają nietykalność. Więc waszą piątkę widzę na dzisiejszej ceremonii. Ceremonia 120px na sale wchodzi McKey McKey: Witajcie na waszej już dziewiątej eliminacji. Jak wiecie powoli zbliżamy się do końca. Ale w siódemkę? Nie musimy to zmniejszyć do szóstki. dramatyczna muzyka Fatima: Nudzę się... Gil: Ja też. McKey: Zadam wam pare pytań, by uczynić ceremonie bardziej dramatyczną. Rasel: To szybko. McKey: Rasel. Kiedy zawiązałeś sojusz z Aoife? Rasel: Nie zawiązałem. McKey: Yoanno. Może opowiesz nam coś o Betty? Yoanna: Betty?! Kto to Betty?! Yoanna powiedziała to bardzo zdenerwowana McKey: Tak więc. Aoife, Rasel łapcie wasze dolary! McKey rzuca im dolary Rasel: Zemsta... jest słodka. Aoife: Yuhu! McKey: Dla ciebie również mam dolar Kimberly. Kimberly odbiera swój dolar Kimberly: Dzięki ludzie! McKey: Tyson. Ty również masz swojego dolara. Tyson odbiera swojego dolara Tyson: Dzięki! Tyson całuje Kimberly w policzek Kimberly: Nie przy ludziach... McKey: Została was tylko trójka. Wszyscy dostaliście przynajmniej 2 głosy. Jeden głos zadecydował... zbliżenia na twarze Gil'a, Fatimy i Yoanny McKey: Dzisiaj powinna wylecieć ... Yoanna! Yoanna: Co?! Jak to! McKey: Ale dzisiaj nie ma eliminacji! Yoanna strzela serpentynami w stronę Yoanny Yoanna: Uff... Fatima: Hej! Kto na mnie głosował?! Kto głosował na dive! (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Co?! Musiałam na nią zagłosować. Nie cierpie jej, a ona mnie. Więc jest zgoda. Oby wyleciała, oby wyleciała w kolejnym odcinku... McKey: I w taki sposób dalej jesteśmy w finałowej 7. Kto odpadnie za tydzień? Oglądajcie by się tego dowiedzieć kolejny odcinek Ameryki Totalnej Porażki! Muzyka i pomysł na ending - Mirai Nikki Ending 1 Wszystko jest w szaro-czerwonej scenerii. Stoją czarne postacie, dokładniej uczestnicy. Gdy nagle znika wyeliminowana osoba. Rozpływa się. McKey stoi i walczy z Chrisem o to kto tutaj rządzi, wiatr rozwiewa włosy McKey po wygranej z Chrisem. Rasel kradnie pieniądze z banku, gdy biegnie do motelu rozpływa się w powietrzu. Aoife podkłada ładunki wybuchowe w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Gdy na liczniku widać 0:00, Aoife rozpływa się w powietrzu. Kimberly zabiera karty, ze stołu, uśmiecha się chytrze, po wyłożeniu kart znika. Fer czekając na autobus widzi Gil'a, który flirtuje z każdą dziewczyną, gdy widzi Fer znika, po chwili Fer wchodzi do autobusu i znika. Yoanna ogląda ubrania w sklepie, widząc cieszących się życiem Allice i Petera, znika, gdy Allice i Peter bawią się oni również znikają. Fatima oglądając telewizje, piszę SMS'a. Gdy wysyła wiadomość o treści "Kocham cię" znika. Następnie Arian odbiera SMS'a od Fatimy, uśmiecha się i również znika. Telefon spada na ziemie i zamienia się w motyla. Henry łapie danego motyla, po czym go miażdży, wyrzuca go i odchodząc znika. Selisha próbuje sobie wbić katanę w gardło, gdy łzy zaczynają lecieć jej z oczu ona również znika. Katana upada na ziemie. Podnosi ją Tyson, który próbuje zabić Zacha. W czasie walki Tyson znika, gdy Zach zapala papierosa on również znika. Po tym widać spadającą łzę i czarną postać z kasetką z pieniędzmi. Postać ucieka. Wszystko robi się czarne. Kategoria:Odcinki Ameryki Totalnej Porażki